A water treatment apparatus is an apparatus discharging water externally after treating inflow water. A common example of such an apparatus is a water filter, which filters inflow water and discharges filtered water.
In addition, in addition to such a water filter, there are water treatment apparatuses designed to dissolve functional substances such as phosphates or the like preventing the occurrence of pipeline scale in inflow water. Also, there are provided water treatment apparatuses having an ion-exchange resin which relatively increases positive or negative ions in inflow water according to the type of ion-exchange resin.
Such water treatment apparatuses include water treatment sections for the aforementioned water treatment. However, a water treatment apparatus according to the related art is limited to being provided with a water treatment section which performs to a single type of treatment.
Therefore, a water treatment apparatus according to the related art is limited to performing only one of three functions: filtering water, dissolving functional substances or increasing an amount of positive or negative ions in water.
In addition, in dissolving functional substances such as phosphates or the like or increasing positive or negative ions, adequate amounts of functional substances or positive or negative ions should be controlled to be dissolved or be relatively increased according to the flow rate of inflow water. However, such control cannot be easily carried out.